The present invention relates to racks, and, in particular, to a clip arrangement for mounting accessories onto racks. Many different arrangements are known for mounting accessories onto racks. Most have drawbacks. For example, they may be difficult to assemble, or they may not be completely secure. It is desirable for the arrangements to be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. It is also desirable for the arrangements to be secure, so that they do not permit the accessories to shift or be removed unintentionally from the rack, and to be strong, so they can support the loads that are put on the accessories.
The present invention provides a mounting arrangement that meets the needs described above. The attachment clips can be mounted onto the beams of the rack without using tools. The clips are inserted into slots in the beams and then are pivoted into position. In the preferred embodiment, the beams are stepped beams and define a substantially vertical wall which provides substantial structural support to the clips. The only way to remove the clips from the beam without destroying the clips or the beams is to pivot the clips back into a position in which the clips can then be removed from the slots. Once an elongated attachment is connected to two clips, the clips are prevented from pivoting, so they cannot be accidentally removed from the beam.